


Nice To Meet You

by Val_Creative



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, Established Relationship, Humor, Injury Recovery, M/M, Romance, Same-Sex Marriage, Temporary Amnesia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-06
Updated: 2016-02-06
Packaged: 2018-05-18 12:21:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5928154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Val_Creative/pseuds/Val_Creative
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Luke has no memory of them being together, and circumstances being as they are, Han is <i>way</i> too amused by this.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nice To Meet You

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by [this video](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=IqebEymqFS8).
> 
> I DEANONED!

*

He's barreling in like a wild bantha, and somehow, Leia still manages to stop him.

She places both of her hands against Han's chest, using her hands and arms and her front weight as a barricade. "Whoa there, big guy!" she nearly yells, as Han continues staring wide-eyed at the medi-center doors. He's _distraught_ and rightly so, after getting the news of Luke's accident.

"Where is he, damn it - is he alright?" Han shouts back, raising his voice over hers already shouting his name.

"Relax, will you - he's gonna be _fine_ ," Leia reassures him, trying to call his attention down to her.

They finally meet gazes, and she doesn't like the way his brown eyes are dilated in fear. "Luke's on something for the pain so he's... not quite himself. It's only temporary so don't fuss," she explains. "He remembers who he is, but everything else is a _little_ fuzzy. So try not to alarm him?"

Her mouth quirks up and he takes a deep, steadying breath, nodding to her.

Leia does let him go.

The air inside smells cool and antiseptic, invading and stinging Han's nostrils. Laying upright on one of the med-beds, Luke stares off towards the wall, completely facing away. As soon as the doors shutter open, he peers over at Han rushing in. There's a faintly inquisitive look about him as the older man reins himself in and forces a grin.

"Hey, kid," Han says quietly, taking a chair by him and pulling it close. "How'ya feeling?"

At the lack of response, Han's grin fades a little.

And then, Luke smiles so brightly and so _sweetly_ at him, Han feels that twinge of familiar, undeniable _affection_ in his chest.

"Feel okay," he murmurs, slurring a bit around his words, like his tongue is heavy in his mouth.

 _Heavily sedated_ , that's what Han is thinking Luke's feeling.

"That's good to hear... been worried, y'know?" Han says quietly again, ducking his head and then looking at Luke's eyes focusing on him.

"You're too _pretty_ to be a nurse," Luke announces, almost proudly.

The laugh that escapes Han is a little too sudden and loud.

"What was that, kid?" he asks, confused but mouth stretching to another big grin.

"Do we know each other?" Luke insists, now eyeing the other man as if enthralled.

Han realizes he's _not_ playing games with him.

(Leia said Luke was fuzzy on stuff for a while...? From the speeder accident?)

"Yeah... yeah, you can say that we know each other pretty good."

Luke blinks as the other man holds up a hand to show him. On Han's finger is a simple golden band, and when Luke checks his own fingers, there's a matching ring on his left forefinger. It takes a very long moment but _astonishment_ seems to overtake Luke's features and he claps his hands over his mouth, gawking outright at Han.

"We're... married?" he whispers, voice husky from sleep and fighting drowsiness and Han is trying _so_ hard to not laugh at his companion. "I'm married to you? Really? We got married?"

"Yeah, you were excited about it," Han says, and it's not _exactly_ a lie.

The _second_ proposal went over better than the first one, which Luke immediately shut down and fled off the damn planet on his X-wing with Artoo. Something about _Jedi not falling in love_ or some utter nonsense, whatever, because Han didn't particularly care to remember due to his crushed expectations and, frankly, a broken heart.

However, he is loving this current development up until the tears.

Not noisy or gasping tears, but Luke's silent crying with reddening eyes and Han's gut feels like it's plummeting to the floor.

"Oh no, Luke, don't," he says, getting on his feet and cupping the side of Luke's face.

But wait, he's... smiling...?

Luke firmly grasps Han's hand to his cheek, squeezing. "I'm so happy," he says so breathy, the moisture clinging to Luke's eyelashes. "Are we happy...?"

This earns him a snort of laughter as Han leans over and presses his mouth to Luke's brow.

"Definitely happy," Han repeats, lips pressing again to Luke's warm skin. That one was _always_ gonna be true, so long as he lived, so long as they both were. He listens to Luke's soft, content hum, and then the med-door shutter open behind him.

"Han, come on. Let him rest," Leia calls out this time gently as Luke frowns at both of them.

Han touches his shoulder.

"I'll be back, okay, kid?" he reassures, and waits for a understanding nod before exiting.

Leia rolls her eyes at a mild glare.

*

It's not until half of the day is up when Han visits the med-center again, and this time, Luke stares at him with a permanent grimace.

"What did I get hit with, Han?" he croaks out, pushing aside a sheet.

Han joins him on the med-bed.

"You finally remember me, junior," he announces, smugly.

"Remember you?" Luke asks, cocking an eyebrow. At this, the other man slaps his knees gleefully and rocks in place.

"Oh, this is too good," Han says to himself, nearly cackling.

Luke narrows his eyes.

"Han-" he says in warning, and Han puts up his hands, smirking.

"You didn't remember a _damn_ thing," he tells Luke. "Thought I was some dashing stranger - well, _pretty_ being the exact word you used."

As he explains more, Luke's expression flushes dark red and he groans embarrassed as Han finishes, burying his face into his hands. "The best part was you crying about how happy you were about this and you couldn't even remember."

"You're the worst," Luke mumbles, and groans out a complaint as Han pries his hands away, kissing him.

"Still got married to me - what's that say about you, huh?" Han challenges, putting an arm around the other man as Luke returns the kiss, a little more roughly, their noses bumping and teeth colliding.

"No regrets," Luke whispers between them, and the affectionate _feeling_ \- Han is never coming down from it.

*

 


End file.
